England's Daughter
by ShadowQueen46
Summary: For humans, a bastard child would be a child born out of wedlock. For a Conutry, it would be having a child with a human. But that is only a myth. At least for the Conutry's it is. As for their governments they know all to well about these bastard children. They get rid of them all before the world can find out about them. But what if one of these children gets past their radar.


**For humans, a bastard child would be a child born out of wedlock. For a Country, it would be having a child with a human. But that is only a myth. At least for the Country's it is. As for their governments they know all to well about these bastard children. They get rid of them all before the world can find out about them. But what if one of these children gets past their radar. Will they get to meet their dad? Will the Country's finally know what's been going on behind the scenes?**

 **There will be ships in this story buts its not the main focus of this story. Now let's get to the story.**

The lights and music blurred together as the young men at the bar got wasted. This man was by no means a normal person. You see his name was England. Yes you heard right. He is the personified Country of England. He was also a light weight when it comes to drinking. He would never admit to that though. You must be wandering why he is here. Well he didn't have a very good day at the world meeting.

Not only did it take place at America's home this month but France and America kept calling him the black sheep of Europe. He doesn't let it show but it really hurts him when they call him that. Will they ever think differently of him or will they always see him in a bad light. Yes he knows back then that he wasn't the best. Even now he isn't the best person. But he really does care about them. He quickly took another swing of his drink. Draining it all in one gulp and slamming the class down on the table.

"Why hello there. What's a handsome guy like you doing in this dump."

A woman sat next to him. England looked over towards her. She had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her face held nothing but kindness but her eyes told a different story. They held mischief and danger. He didn't see this though. All he saw was beautiful woman. They talked and laughed though the night. At one point in the night the woman got England to take her back to his hotel room.

The woman got up from the bad and started to put her clothes back on. It had been a long day for her. But this man was her last victim for the night and she was thinking she hit the jackpot with this one. The man she met tonight seemed to be important and couldn't wait to see what he had on him. She carefully went over to were the man's pants were and took out his wallet. Her eyes widened. This man was loaded. How did he get this much money. And to have this much money in his wallet he must have even more in the bank or he was stupid enough to keep all his life savings in his wallet.

She put all the money in her pocket and then looked for his ID. She had to know who this man was. Instead of just one ID, she found two. One of them said his name was Arthur Kirkland and that he worked for the government. The other one said the same thing but with different name. It said that he is the personified Country of England. She looked at both of them in shock. That couldn't be true... Could it. Looking over to man she wondered why he had a fake ID. "Well whoever you are you have lot of money." She smirked. "Hope you don't mind me taking it." Hopefully the man won't remember how much money he had in his wallet. Either way it didn't matter. She'll be long gone before he wakes.

The woman walked out of the hotel with a confident smile on her face, like she didn't just steal money from someone. Then she called for a cab and went home. It was a long ride home, and all she could think about was if that man was crazy or if he was really a country. It would explain why he had 300 dollars in his wallet. No it wasn't true. That man was just crazy.

She yawned as she shut the door of her house. It was two in the morning and she wanted to go to bad. Locking the door, she called out for her husband. "Honey are you home?" There was no answer. He must be still with be with his victim. He did like to stay the night with them sometimes. All well she'll have to tell them how much money she got later.

They have been doing this for about five years now. It was her husbands idea to steal others money, by getting them drunk so they don't remember how much money they had in their wallet. It had worked out for them so far. They got this very nice house because of what they were doing. At first she didn't like idea of sleeping with the man and then taking their money, but after how much money they were getting, she was all for.

As soon as she got done getting ready for bed. She jumped into bed and tried to go to sleep. Five hours later her husband got home and decided to wake her up. "Mandy wake up." She woke by him shaking her shoulder. She smiled and got of bed and gave him a kiss. "Hey honey, how much money did you get last night." He looked away from her and glared. "I only got 20 bucks." She smiled. "Well you'll be happy to know that I got way more then that." She quickly want to get the money to show him.

He was shocked to see that she got 315 dollars. "How did you get much?"

"Well it turns out that the last guy I met last night was loaded. He had 300 Dollars in his wallet. Can you believe it?"

Instead of answering her, he kissed her deeply. "Your amazing baby. We got to celebrate." He picked her up and took into the bathroom. "What are doing honey?"

"I thought we would have some fun in the shower together baby."

She giggled, but didn't protest as he shut bathroom door.

\- A few weeks later -

Mandy had been feeling really bad lately. She kept throwing up at random times and she missed her period this month. She had a feeling that she was pregnant but she wasn't sure. Taking a pregnancy test was only way to make sure.

Her eyes widened at the positive pregnancy test. What was she going to do? What if Jeffrey doesn't want to have kids? She knew it had to be his. The guys she sleeps with always wears protection.

Mandy was doing the dishes. It kept her mind clear, so now it would be easier to figure out how to tell Jeffrey she was pregnant. She looked over to were her husband was sitting on the couch. He was watching the game. He had messy black hair and beautiful baby blue eyes. She smiled. How did she get so lucky to have him in her life. Drying her hands off, she walked into the living room. Now was as good as any to tell him.

"Jeffrey."

He looked up from the TV to look at his wife. She had a very serious look on her face. Mandy never used his full name. It was always Jeff or honey, so what ever she had to say must be really important. "What is it babe."

"I'm pregnant." She said.

He stood up quickly in surprise. He couldn't believe it, he was going to be father. Walking over to his wife picked her up and spun her around. After setting her down he kissed her deeply on the lips.

She giggled. "Well I didn't think you would be so happy about this. Does this mean you want keep the baby."

"Are you kidding. I always wanted to have kids with you."

"I hope you are prepared for a wild ride then, because none of this is going to be easy, Jeffrey."

\- 9 months later -

Mandy glared though the widow of the of nursery. There her baby lay. It was a girl. She had blonde hair and emerald green eyes. The name tag reading Allison. She should have known that something was different about this baby. Her food cravings we're all English food. She hated English food, but didn't think anything of it back then. Every woman went through weird food cravings after all. Not only did the baby not look like her or her husband, but she smiled at every little thing. It made her sick. This baby was a freak. Just like that man she met 9 months ago.

Jeffrey was pissed when she told him that she forgot to wear protection with that man. Even she was angry at her self. She'll be lucky if her husband doesn't want a divorce. It was all this brats fault. If she had known that this baby was that man's baby, she would have gotten rid of it.

Mandy was going to put the baby up for adoption, but she had a better idea. This baby deserves punishment for everything she put her though. The baby wasn't human, and Mandy had always wanted a maid.


End file.
